Tequila
by MarlyCook
Summary: My version of what happened between Lemon and George in 3.16 "Carrying Your Love With Me."


**A/N**: Just a little drabble to apologize for how long it is taking me on my next chapter of my Rory/Jess story. This is what happens towards the end of episode 3.16 "Carrying Your Love With Me." We know that George and Lemon slept together, but this is how it happened, according to me.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

Insults flew back and forth between them, their vision got blurrier by the minute.

One shot.

"The way you fix your stupid hair."

Two shots.

"The way your voice squeaks when you're trying to make a point."

"How easy you are," Lemon hissed, pouring another shot, and missing the glass completely.

"You're bossy," George muttered, grabbing her glass to pour it for her, but missing it as well.

"You're arrogant," Lemon grabbed the glass from him and threw it down her open mouth, squeezing her eyes shut only briefly, because the more she drank, the less it burned. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, before looking up at George who was staring intensely at her.

"How did we even stay together as long as we did?"

"I liked the sex," Lemon retorted, waiting for his reaction to her reply.

"No argument there," George muttered, staring down at his empty shot glass.

"And maybe, I like you being easy, it isn't such a bad thing," she said, leaning closer to him and downing the last bit of Tequila that resided in her shot glass.

"Well, maybe I like it when you're bossy," he admitted before quickly grabbing her face in his hands and pressing his lips against hers. She had no time to think, so she reacted instead, fighting for control of the kiss.

That was their problem. They both wanted to be in control all of the time. Lemon brought her hands up to move his off of her face before pulling him closer by his neck. She backed up against the table and felt his hand rest on the small of her back as he leaned her back onto the table, moving the shot glasses out of his way. She pushed against his weight and pulled away from the kiss completely, moving out from under him.

George was in a daze, his head still spinning from their lip lock. He shook his head and ran his hand over his mouth and down his chin. "Oh Lemon.. I'm so sorry.."

"Shut up," Lemon said, shaking her head with a smile. "I'm not stopping this.. I'm just relocating it. We can't do this here at Fancie's, but we can do it at your place."

George raised an eyebrow at this new side of Lemon that had appeared after their failed wedding. He grabbed the now half-empty bottle of Tequila and gestured to the door. "Ladies first," he slurred, grinning when he watched her practically run out of the door.

It was a miracle she made it inside his house boat without falling into the water. She turned to see how far he was behind her and George, being right behind her, took it as an opportunity to grab her by her waist with one hand and pull her in for another kiss. He guided her to his bed, walking her backwards until the bed hit the back of her knees. He wasted no time pulling off her shirt and kissing down her neck. She laid down on the bed, bringing him down with her, and scooted up to the headboard.

He followed her on his hands and knees, hovering over her body and leaning down to trail his lips from her mouth to her ear. He kissed the sweet spot behind her ear that always made her come undone. The perks of being together for fifteen years was knowing what pleases the other person in bed.

As soon as his lips touched her sensitive skin, her whole body tensed up and she dug her nails into the fabric of his shirt. Her eyes were screwed shut and she tried her best to pull his weight completely on top of her. George abandoned her ear and sat up unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off of his shoulders, throwing it aside as he looked down at her golden hair framing her flushed face. He couldn't help, but feel not only complete lust, but a surge of past feelings re-emerge as he stared down at her.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled, almost inaudible, before leaning back down to her and capturing her lips for another passionate kiss. It was hurried and sloppy, but he tried to slow it down to make it last. It had been so long since he felt her lips against his and he never thought it would feel this good. Her hands cradled his face as his right hand rested on her cheek.

Lemon locked her leg around his and pushed against him, turning him over and rolling on top of him. He lifted up to meet her in a sitting position. His finger tips on her bare skin made her shiver and their tongues fought against one another, trying to gain the upper hand. They were both too far gone for either of them to be in control.

But that didn't stop Lemon from trying. She pushed him back down and hovered over him, staring down at him as he reached up with his left hand and pushed her hair behind her ear, letting his fingertips slide down her face. They stared at each other for a moment and she gave him a soft, sultry smile, before kissing him again.

The kiss escalated quickly and George couldn't stand being under her any longer. He grabbed her torso and flipped them over, his teeth grazing her bottom lip. She sat up, resting both arms on his shoulder and caught his eyes, feeling those butterflies in her stomach like she used to get. He stared back at her, overwhelmed with the feelings he had, this was just supposed to be sex. He laid her back down, her head hitting the pillow with a soft thud. She fumbled with his belt buckle and skillfully pulled it out of the belt loops and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down past his hips.

"George," she whispered against his lips. "Help me get these off of you."

After that, it was all a blur, she arched her back to meet him thrust for thrust, pressing her bare breasts against his chest and digging her manicured nails into his shoulder blades. His head was buried into her neck, concentrating solely on the incredible feeling that rushed over him as they worked in unison to reach their climax.

When they reached that point of pure ecstasy, her body trembled underneath him and he pulled out before he could make any possible mistake. Her breathing was labored and she struggled to catch her breath and even open her eyes. She was spent and completely exhausted, and his muscles felt weak from working to keep up with her.

He peppered kisses across her chest and her shoulders, softly moving his lips up her neck before reaching her lips once more and holding her in a soft embrace before rolling off of her and pushing the covers off of his sweaty body.

"Damn," he said, glancing over at the blonde beside him.

"Agreed," she said, pulling the sheets up to cover her breasts

"I haven't felt like that in..." George trailed off, trying to think of the last time he actually felt sex that incredible.

"Years," Lemon completed his sentence, agreeing with him wholeheartedly. "You know just the right buttons to press on me."

"You know exactly how to move to make it unbearably hard not to finish before you," he said, resting his hands over his eyes. He sat up on his side and looked down at her, grazing her cheek with his fingertip. "You really are unbelievably beautiful tonight," he whispered, watching her eyes flutter close as she tried to stay awake.

His vision was still unfocused, not even sex could make tequila fade away. Lemon glanced up at him with a smile before rolling over and nestling into his arms, resting her head on his chest. It was nice, falling asleep on him like she used to, and he felt the same way. He leaned back again and pulled her to lay on his chest. It wasn't ten minutes before they were both sound asleep.

* * *

As soon as the sun came up over the lake, it woke Lemon up and she focused her vision for a moment before glancing over at George across from her. Even with his back facing her, she knew who he was and what she had done. She laid there for a moment, staring at the familiar muscles of his back with a sleep-laced smile. But as soon as reality kicked her in the face, she sat up and looked down at him and herself in shock. What the hell had they done?

Trying to make as little noise as possible, she got out of bed and pulled her clothes on backwards, before running out of his boat and down the dock. She didn't stop until she hit town square and then walked, in a hurried fashion, to her apartment.

George heard footsteps patter down his dock and sat up, rubbing a hand down his face. He stared at the empty spot beside him and bed and his eyes went wide with panic. He had slept with his ex-fiance. He groaned and slapped his hands over his face. "Oh my God," he groaned, before falling back onto his mattress and throwing his arm over his forehead. Lemon. He had sex with Lemon Breeland.

And man he loved every minute of it.

* * *

Review please?


End file.
